Casi
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: En un cuento de hadas, después del baile terminarían sus relaciones de años, e iniciarían la vida que, (nunca admitieron en voz alta), siempre desearon juntos. Pero esto era la vida real, esto era lo único que les quedaría, el recuerdo de que ambos pudieron ser algo y ninguno tuvo el valor para decirlo en voz alta.


**Hola de nuevo!, después de volver a desaparecer vengo con esta pequeña historia, quizás tiene demasiado blablabla y poco dialogo, pero me sentí con ganas de escribir algo así. Creo que es mi segundo fic con temática parecida, pero no pude evitarlo al escuchar "Almost is never enough" de Ariana Grande [realmente no tiene mucho parecido con la canción, o quizás si, pero no demasiado].Bueno a leer y los veo al final.**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo pertenece a la maravillosa JK.**

* * *

El baile anual de Navidad para los trabajadores, y parejas, del Ministerio de Magia, era posiblemente lo más esperado por todos los medios mágicos, más específicamente para Rita, pues al día siguiente tendría 10 páginas dedicadas a los chismes, vestidos, pero sobretodo de las parejas. Media comunidad mágica deseaba que Draco Malfoy llegara con alguna modelo y no con Astoria Greengrass, su pareja de casi un año. Otro porcentaje deseaba enterarse si finalmente Ron le había entregado el anillo a Hermione Granger, su novia desde hacía 5 años. Quizás lo que nadie imaginó es que dos personas se encontrarían de nuevo y al romper el incómodo silencio descubrirían que el "casi" no era suficiente.

Había pasado 2 horas desde que dio inicio el baile, finalmente la fiesta iniciaría como Merlín mandaba, prácticamente todas las parejas se encontraban en la pista de baile y las pocas que quedaban no tardarían en pararse. Hermione y Ron se encontraban bailando muy juntos, sonriendo solo como los enamorados lo pueden hacer, hablando en susurros, planeando lo que sería el inicio de su nueva vida. Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Draco y Astoria bailaban también juntos, también sonriendo, aunque quizás no tanto como la otra pareja, murmurando cosas que les obligaban a soltar una risa. La mayoría de las parejas se encontraban sumergidas en su propio mundo, celebrando el estar juntos, celebrando el tenerse el uno al otro.

Por desgracia la atmosfera no duró mucho tiempo más y la burbuja se tuvo que romper, cuando el cantante de la banda pidió que apagaran las luces y que buscaran a alguien más con quien bailar, solo se escucharon murmuros de aceptación pues cambiaria totalmente la rutina. Tras apagarse las luces todos comenzaron a buscar nueva pareja. Después de algunos minutos y de las voces afirmando que todos tenían pareja se prendieron las luces. Muchos sonrieron y otros se sorprendieron, pero solo existió una pareja que se quedó completamente callada…

Hermione y Draco habían terminado juntos. La música dio inicio y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse o siquiera volverse a tocar, era como si ambos tuvieran un contrato silencioso de no tocarse, pues lo que habían sentido al encontrarse como pareja de baile era algo que no se podía entender, una fuerza que los había obligado unirse. Pero no por eso debían de hablar.

A lo lejos escucharon un aplauso y entendieron que la canción había terminado, y posiblemente el juego también, pero no se atrevían a mover o a hablar, era como si ambos tuvieran miedo de lo que pasaría, tenían miedo de reventar su burbuja. Varios minutos después ambos volvieron a acercarse y comenzaron a bailar, así, sin contemplarlo, sin hablar, sin hacerlo demasiado rápido, temiendo de lo que fuera que pasaría.

_—¿Por qué hacemos esto?_

_—¿No quieres hablar conmigo Granger?_

Murmuraron al mismo tiempo, logrando que el ambiente se relajara y robándoles una sonrisa a los dos.

—_Pensé que no querías hablar tú conmigo._ — habló la castaña, sorprendiéndose de lo dulce que sonó su voz.

—_No soy el que conociste en la escuela Granger, cambie, Astoria me cambio. —_respondió Malfoy, ninguno hablando lo suficientemente fuerte, pero tampoco tan suave para que sus voces se perdieran con la música.

—_Sabes, hace algunos años creí que me gustabas, es decir, realmente me gustabas. —_ dijo sin pensarlo después de varios segundos, quizás si se sacaba esas palabras del pecho podría liberarse de los sueños en donde él aparecía.

—_Te volviste mi capricho, algo que si lograba conseguir mi padre terminaría furioso. No pienses mal Granger, no te quería como una forma de rebeldía, me parecías hermosamente frustrante. — _lo había confesado, mirándola a los ojos, sabiendo que eso le quitaría un peso de encima.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido desde que comenzaron a hablar. Ese silencio ya no parecía incómodo, era un silencio que gritaba que se terminara, pues ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar.

—_Siempre querías ser mejor en todo, y no te preocupabas por lo que las chicas dijeran de tu apariencia, y luego en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año, apareciste callando a todos, demostrándoles que realmente eras lo mejor en todo. En ese baile deseé ser tu pareja._

_—Me gustaba tu misterio, me intrigaban los secretos que ocultabas, siempre quise descubrir al verdadero Draco Malfoy. —_dijo tan pronto el rubio había terminado de hablar, ya no había vuelta atrás dirían todo lo que habían sentido, solo para liberarse de esos pequeños bichos del pasado.

—_Me hubiera gustado rescatarte de la tortura de mi tía. —_ sin pensarlo había comenzado a acariciar la cicatriz que nunca desaparecería. —_Fuiste y eres demasiado valiente Granger, siempre te envidie por eso. Tu eres la mejor del trio, sin ti no hubieran logrado nada._

_—Lamento no haberte conocido, acobardarme de esto que no fue, pero Ron fue mi primer amor, mi lugar seguro, lo único que conocía y a lo único que no temía. —_si realmente significaba nada, ¿Por qué sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas?

—_Yo soy igual de responsable, a pesar de creer que eras mi capricho, nunca tuve el valor de romper la tradición de los Malfoy. Pudimos ser todo, pero como tú, no quise romper mi zona segura._

Un fuerte aplauso irrumpió el salón y su burbuja se rompió finalmente, ambos sonrieron tristemente y se alejaron para buscar a sus respectivas parejas. Nunca imaginaron que 6 años después esos sentimientos seguirían vivos, pero lo más importante, que habían sido correspondidos en algún momento de sus vidas. Y que por miedo no habían hecho nada.

Ambos eran culpables de no haber descubierto la felicidad en alguien más. Pero aunque una pequeña parte de ellos se arrepentía por eso, no cambiarían su felicidad vivida con sus parejas, ellos eran lo más seguro y perfecto que tenían y esa pequeña charla no cambiaría las cosas.

* * *

**Tachan!, de nuevo, no sé porque salió esto así, pero espero que les gustara. Este es un regalo muy especial para ****_Syl_****_ :) [Why?, porque quiero y sé que le gusta el Dramione y porque me encantan sus fics, y nunca voy a ser tan buena con el drama como tú, pero te mereces un regalito aunque sea muy corto Ü Quería escribirte un Samcedes pero no puedo Ryan lo arruino todo ¬¬]_****. Posiblemente sea mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes mis amados lectores que continúan conmigo a pesar de que siempre desaparezco, y como una forma de agradecimiento por sus hermosos comentarios que sin importar de que historia sea siempre las leo y les juro que me sacan una sonrisa. Los quiero y si no escribo más.**

**Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo \O/**


End file.
